Tentacle
Tentacles are very large and long tentacles of Necromorph origin. They are encountered in Dead Space, Dead Space 2, Dead Space: Extraction ''and ''Dead Space 3. Variants The Drag Tentacle is a Necromorph being whose origins are unknown, but they may belong to large, tentacled Necromorphs like the Leviathan or the Slug, When they strike, they use the pincer at their tip to grip the victim's leg and drag them into the hole the tentacle originated from. They can only be destroyed by targeting the yellow pustules on their midpoint. They can be found on five decks of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]: Crew, Hydroponics, Engineering, Flight and Mining Deck. The Leviathan Tentacle is similar to the Drag Tentacle but does not have the dexterity to manipulate victims. Rather, they use themselves to smash down upon their victims. Like the Drag Tentacle, their point of origin is unknown. They appear in Dead Space 3 on the [[CMS Roanoke|CMS'' 'Roanoke]] as well as on Tau Volantis (In the colapsing Alien City). Strategies * Drag Tentacles will drag Isaac in short, quick bursts. In between, they will slowly coil, giving him just enough time to target the weak spots and destroy it. * The Tentacle shifts and moves as it prepares to drag Isaac further. Use a fast-firing weapon with instantaneous projectile speed such as the Plasma Cutter or the Pulse Rifle to hit the weak spot more accurately. Or, if you have good aim, a basic Contact Beam will kill it in one shot. Similarly, a basic Flamethrower can kill a Drag Tentacle within seconds, even in Impossible Mode. * The non-dragging Tentacles can harm other Necromorphs almost as if the contact of the strike is an explosion. Thus, it can release the Pregnant's payload. * None of the Drag Tentacles are affected by Stasis. * Drag Tentacles can be killed before they grab Isaac, however it is extremely difficult to do so, so it is best not to waste ammunition on it. * Leviathan Tentacles will often wiggle slowly in the air before they attack, giving you plenty of time to shoot the pustle or, if needed, freeze it with stasis. Trivia *The tentacles may be evolving forms of the Corruption, as they are always in the prescence of the Corruption. *Each Drag Tentacle that attempts to drag Isaac to his death has its own unique death sequence, giving them a bit of "personality". *When retrieving The Marker in Chapter Eleven, four Leviathan Tentacles will attack; three Leviathan Tentacles will also attack Isaac when returning The Marker to the Hive Mind. The Hive Mind is the most likely host for these, as Isaac will be on Aegis VII at that point. These tentacles do not have a scripted death sequence. *In the game ''Dante's Inferno, a Drag Tentacle is featured as an Easter egg. *In Dead Space 2, Isaac has a flashback of the first Drag Tentacle attack upon revisiting the area where it took place while on board the USG Ishimura. **Only one real Drag Tentacle appears in Dead Space 2. Specifically, in Chapter 11, shortly after talking to Ellie and Stross, where it will drag Isaac outside and into space (Note this Drag Tentacle cannot kill Isaac and vice-versa). *In Dead Space: Martyr, Altman's arm is grabbed by a very similar Necromorph form; this could be a primitive, weaker version of the Drag Tentacle. *In Chapter 4 of Dead Space 3, when Isaac and Carver have to travel to the Admiral Quarters to decode the Unitology script, Isaac and Carver have to pass through the generator room again where there are numerous tentacles as well as much larger tentacles blocking the path where if Isaac or Carver restarts each generator module, it forces them to flinch and unblock the path, what these larger and general tentacles seem to belong to is currently unknown. *In Chapter 19 of Dead Space 3, as Isaac and Carver run through the collapsing alien city, he is attacked by several Leviathan Tentacles, what they belong to is unknown. *In Chapter 18, the Tentacles seem to be aquatic. If you look below you can see murky water where the Tentacles are. Death Scenes *Each Drag Tentacle has their own death animations: **''Chapter 3'': If Isaac fails to destroy the yellow sac on the Drag Tentacle during the first encounter, it will drag him into the hole. Isaac will try to brace himself on the hole's edges, but a mini tentecle inside of the hole attacks him. Once Isaac is dead, the Tentacle drags his lifeless form into the depths of the hole. **''Chapter 6: If Isaac fails to destroy the yellow sac on the Drag Tentacle during the second encounter, he will be dragged towards the hole. Isaac will hold on to a metal brace in a bid to save himself. However, the Tentacle will lose its grip and let go of Isaac. Isaac will begin to dazedly stand up, but the Tentacle will suddenly grab him again (this time by the head) and pull him in. **''Chapter 10: If Isaac fails to destroy the yellow sac on the Drag Tentacle during the third encounter, it will drag him into another hole (this time in the ground). Isaac will be dragged in, and some blood will splash out of the hole. At this point, Isaac will emerge from the hole in an attempt to break free. A small tentacle will come up from the hole, wrapping around Isaac's neck, and snapping his neck before his body is dragged once more into the hole. **There is also a death scene in Extraction ''for Nathan McNeil if he fails to hold back the tentacle by locking it in a vent using the Rivet Gun. The tentacle will grab McNeil and drag him through the vent. Gabe will try to catch McNeil but fails as he is dragged into the vent. Nicole, Lexine, Gabe, and Eckhardt are heard screaming when this happens. thumb|left|200px|Death Sequence by the 1st Drag Tentacle thumb|left|200px|Death Sequence by the 2nd Drag Tentacle thumb|left|200px|Death Sequence by the 3rd Drag Tentacle Gallery File:Dead_space2.jpg|Isaac struggling to free himself from a Drag Tentacle. File:Isaac_dragged_by_a_tentacle.jpg|Isaac with his Military RIG being dragged by a Tentacle. Appearances *Dead Space: Martyr'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space 3'' Sources es:Drag TentacleUnnecessary section, please do not keep adding it (back / to other articles)